The Hermit
by illwrite'emall
Summary: Minato has never really cared about school let alone his teachers and he was going to be moving...again. There was absolutely no reason for him to believe it would be any different this time around.


**As a warning I feel it's only fair I tell anyone who reads this I've never actually written anything like this so it's going to be bad that's a promise. ****I do plan to try and write more to this story after I see how bad it is so a review would be appreciated I will actually read them and I'm going to try and see if I can actually do this well**

**So, after that mumbo jumbo this bit is what you came for, this story is going to be about one of my favorite pairings that is far too underrated, to be honest y'all being sleeping on my boy Toriumi; and her in p3 doesn't do enough to quench my thirst so, here I am to do Toriumi justice and give her the love Atlus wouldn't.**

**I don't own Persona Atlus does. (but, if I did Toriumi would get all the love she deserves.)**

* * *

Minato had been moving his entire life, from town to town and from school to school. He felt bad that he couldn't really remember the names of any teacher he's had but, he can't help the fact that all of them have been so boring and that no subject could ever keep his attention long enough, it all felt like a waste and he really couldn't care enough to listen when a teacher was speaking let alone learn their name. He wasn't trying to be rude or disrespectful whenever he wouldn't pay attention and he did feel shame for his lack of care but, they all said the same things over and over again and he already knew whatever they were trying to teach so he mainly slept and would be scolded a lot for it thus, he got good at hiding his sleeping. This meant he was often at odds with his teachers and, that was no surprise.

He had no reason to believe it would be any different this time...

* * *

Minato had been expecting this move to bring about some issues as every move did but, upon learning about S.E.E.S., The Dark Hour, Tartarus, Personas, and Shadows he would truly see just how different this move was going to be. This was before he even really got to get to Gekkoukan, which also brought forth a whole new batch of issues he hadn't been prepared to face. To do justice to how cataclysmic a shift it was this time around you'd have to take a real good look at his first day.

It **had **been a relatively normal morning Yukari had even been kind enough to offer and help him find his way there. It was going quite well as they boarded the monorail, she gave him a "tour" of the sights of Tatsumi Port Island or at least what could be seen on the morning commute from the dorm. Then they arrived at school **together** which, did not go unnoticed by other students who had been arriving around the same time.

"Who's that new guy walking with Yukari" a girl gossiped to her friend.

"I've never seen him around here before do you think she picked up a boy over the break" her friend gossiped back.

There were plenty of others gossiping in similar manners, some boys giving Minato foul looks, some girls giving disapproving looks in general however, one thing was the same between them all, they were everywhere and were terrible at hiding their words. It was truly a miracle Yukari hadn't noticed the looks or at least she seemed to have not noticed, then Yukari turned to him

"I'm gonna run a head, I have to get caught up with Archery Team stuff you should be able to find your class listing on the board inside, go to the Faculty Office after that and speak to a teacher to get situated" she quickly sped off with a quick smile and a short wave.

"Well there goes any shot I had with her" he whispered quietly to himself, "First day and gossip has already killed my social life". Thus, was the life of Minato, however. First days were always rough, his quiet nature would often leave an empty space that school gossipers would quickly fill with whatever ludicrous backstory they wanted, and he simply wouldn't correct any of these misconceptions and arriving at school with a cute and popular girl gave these gossipers all they needed to fabricate plenty of rumors that would definitely kill any chance he had with Yukari, not that he'd take that chance though, he just wasn't interested.

Then began the fiasco of finding his class listing; he had to look twice because he couldn't find his name the first time since it had been put on a sticky note that had been posted off to the side of a different years roster but he found it nonetheless "Minato Arisato Class 2-F". He choose to follow Yukari's advice and began searching for the Faculty Office, though being new and not knowing the lay out he had just begun walking around aimlessly till he bumped into a girl with long brown hair and glasses who had quickly mumbled an apology not realizing she had apologized for something he did, she then returned to mumbling something about a library. As Minato began to look around to find a student to ask for help, he noticed he had managed to stumble upon the Faculty Office and promptly entered.

He had been standing there for about five minutes before a teacher noticed he even existed, he would have said something but wanted to see how long this would last. Eventually a teacher wearing a light pinkish-brownish coat approached Minato and asked his name but, he had been too lost in thought so her question fell on deaf ears. After she cleared her throat Minato snapped back to reality and a light blush formed on his cheeks as he realized he had been staring, luckily she didn't seem to notice the staring or the blush. This had been an odd moment for Minato though, as he had never really gotten caught up in staring at someone and hadn't thought like that about a girl and certainly not a teacher though he decided to stoop on this later as said women was still awaiting his response.

"O-oh I'm Minato, Minato Arisato I just transferred and I was told I should come here and speak with a teacher to get acclimated" she smiled and picked up a file from the desk next to her and began to flip through it.

"I'm Ms. Toriumi I teach composition, and welcome to Gekkoukan." She seemed to have found what she was looking for in the file and began to read form the page. "Ah Minato it seems you've moved around a lot, let's see in 1999 that's ten years ago now you... my apologies" her tone changed to a much more depressing one and the smile and chipper attitude from before were gone.

This was one of the worst parts for Minato and also one of the reasons why he never really spoke to his teachers, they knew his past and it always changed how they thought of him and while he knew they couldn't help it he always hated how his past set up how others saw him even before he really could speak to them.

"I've been so busy lately I didn't get around to reading your file" she must have noticed his foul mood as she put her smile back on and in a warm tone spoke, "Your in class 2-F, that's my Homeroom Class so we'll be together throughout this year" her smile widened and she extended her hand, he accepted, shaking it while smiling. This was the first encounter of many he would have with his teacher, though for quite a few of them neither would know who the other really was.

* * *

That was a few weeks ago and now Minato sat in class bored out of his mind just waiting for either homeroom or composition to roll around so he could see Ms. Toriumi. He knew he couldn't be with her or even really tell her he had a crush on but, this was his first crush and just seeing her made his day a little better. She was also the first and only teacher whose name he had actually cared to learn and the only teacher whose class he had ever really paid attention in granted he was paying more attention to her than the lesson but at least he was trying. Minato wasn't stupid he was in fact he was far from it and knew everything his teachers taught before they taught it which had contributed to school's boredom but, her classes never felt boring. Whenever she walked in, he would always perk up and if she made an announcement he would listen intently as though was listening to a King's decree. If she ever asked him a question, he would be sure to answer quickly and accurately. This behavior was quickly picked up on by a few others, namely Junpei, Yukari, and Kenji all of whom he managed to establish a real friendship with rather quickly and whom were certain to tease him to death for his new routine he went through in Toriumi's classes, and the teasing would begin as soon as class was out on that day.

"Wow you sure are 'hot for teacher' huh dude?". Junpei said jokingly while poking a sleepy Minato back to life from his late class nap.

"Yes Ms. Toriumi..." Junpei's smile creeped even further he heard Minato mumble under his breath, it was quiet but Junpei heard it, nonetheless.

"Wow man you're even dreaming about her and not even been a month since school started!" Minato froze upon hearing this, not only did Junpei hear him he also knew about the little routine he had developed for Ms. Toriumi's classes.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Minato quickly dismissed the comment.

Junpei wasn't going to give up though. While waving his finger Junpei began, "It's not good to deny these feeling Minato you should just tell your old pal all about it"

Then a new arrival joined the battle, "Yeah, it's only natural to develop feelings for a teacher they have a more mature appeal and you're around them a lot" it was Kenji and it was clear which side he would take in this battle he even rested his elbow on Junpei's shoulder, Minato was not going to get out of this one easily.

"You two should stop bullying Minato!" it had been a couple of minutes since Kenji and Junpei began their siege on Minato but as all hope seemed lost Yukari came in to save him or so he had thought, "At least he's paying attention in her class, though he might not be too focused on composition" it was a losing battle and Minato had run out of excuses so he simply decided to take the bold choice and began to stand up then promptly made a beeline straight for the door. The others were momentarily stunned, they hadn't expected him to up and run for it. They couldn't let this opportunity slip through so they began the chase

They were quick but Minato was quicker, as soon as he had gotten to the door, he had felt his escape was guaranteed and as he threw the door open, he would quickly have his hope immediately crushed. None other than Ms. Toriumi herself was standing before him looking a little surprised with how the door had quickly flung open.

"Hello Ms. Toriumi, what are you doing back?" he asks scratching the back of his neck a small blush forming on his face at her sudden appearance.

"Oh! hi Minato, I was just dropping by to make sure the students who were supposed to clean up after school hadn't left early" after peering past him her faced showed her disappointment upon seeing the nearly empty room, "It would however seem those students did leave, perhaps i'll have them right me an essay and bake me a cake in return or maybe..." She had gotten lost in thought plotting how to best punish these slackers "What are you still doing here and why are your freinds causing such a commotion".

Seeing this golden opportunity Minato couldn't stop the devilish smile from creeping on his face "No worries Ms. Toriumi these three were just talking about how they wished they could help out more" he said motioning to the three behind him who had till recently been snickering at the situation, now they were quickly donning the faces of people who knew they had no way out.

"Really now that is quite admirable considering it involves Junpei and Kenji, but I'll take your word for it" Ms. Toriumi moved past him to address the three and while she faced them, he made his escape.

* * *

**This has been the first or maybe only chapter i haven't yet decided if i'll continue this story; tell me if you guys like this pairing and leave a review it helps me know whats use-able and whats rubbish. Do keep in mind that this is only my first story and i want to get better at writing so all comments help and my grammar isn't the best and while i have read it over i'm still big stupid and probably missed something. If the characters feel to OOC please let me know I cant see past my bias.**


End file.
